IAmTheBreadMan32 (Taste of the Past)
Summary This is IAmTheBreadMan32 at the start of his journey. VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERY far back that even he doesn't remember. Way before N-Alex was created, way before Aleverse or Breadverse Unlimited was created, and back when everyone was obsessed with Infinite Spamming. In West Interdelphia born and raised, Bread was raised in Minecrafttown, Kyle being his dad and Jessica being his parent. Kyle and Bread went on many adventures together, Kyle usually protecting him from a lot of things while Bread wrote down stuff, until Kyle suddenly got severe brain damage, which Bread took Kyle's place. Bread was thrown around by alot of people, so he trained ninety days non-stop intensely, putting himself through many dangerous situations and eating dead memes. Then when he came back, he became one-punch man for about ten weeks until Squeaky Mc-Squeaker and his gang came along, which Bread trained a week non-stop except even more intensely, but just when he was about to beat up Squeaky, a science accident happened and only Bread, Bread's Mum, Jumpingagent4260, and Squeaky didn't turn into Creepers as they barely made it to the train. Squeaky attempted throwing Bread off, but Jumping kicked him to the door, but Squeaky bounced off the door and nearly knocked off Jumping who attempted spin-dodging Squeaky but got knocked to the door instead, holding on to the door. Squeaky was about to kick Jumping off when Bread knocked Squeaky off, but Squeaky dragged Bread in, they both becoming Creepers. Buutt, Bread luckily had a antidote, and quickly drank and chased the train, slowly turning back to normal, he eventually caught up, his family glad that he was safe. Everything was normal until he decided to watch a tournament. He challenged Natsuga, Bread easily being beaten. But Natsuga healed Bread, as they trained together and became friends. Then Bread challenged Natsuga to a rematch and Bread won. Bread was a really hap guy and spent time with his famiru, until he got invited to JBW by Pingu (Breadverse Unlimited), seeming to know his past self, Lance (Breadverse Unlimited). Bread wasn't obsessed with becoming the strongest, but the whole Infinite Spam derpity herpity herp herp infected him, giving him extreme amounts of Saltiness Syndrome. He eventually overcame it before Ransu came to Breadverse, and that's when his adventurez started. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A physically, 4-A in Normal Gaming Mode, Ocean Tier on Hardcore Gaming Mode, and 2-C on the internet. Undefinable when in SUPER FORKING HARDCORE MODE LIKE IM FORKING TRYING Name: IAmTheBreadMan32, Lance, UltimateStarWarrior1. Origin: Deviantart, Wikia, Real Life. Gender: Male. Age: 15 in the internet, Unknown in Real Life. Classification: Gamer, Athletic Person(Training for Boxing), Weirdo. Powers and Abilities: Advanced Strength, Advanced Durability, Advanced Endurance. Immense Willpower. (Real Life) Shitposting Manipulation, Spam Manipulation, Dingus Manipulation, Advanced Gaming Skills. (Normal Gaming Mode) Irrelevant Focus, Superhuman Gaming Skills, Irrelevant Seriousness. (Hardcore Gaming Mode) Same as Normal Gaming Mode (Internet) Omnipotence, Omniscience, Nigh-Omniscient, Omni-Everything. (Strongest Mode.) Please note that all of these powers are included with unignorable hax, and no one can ignore it, even if they have the ability to ignore hax. Attack Potency: Peak Human I Street Level I Multi-Solar System Level I Unknown, presumably Universal Level. I Multi-Universe Level I At least Multi-Gaming and Internet Level. Likely Higher. Speed: Athletic Level I Peak Human I Infinite Speed I Irrelevant I Same I Speed is not a thing to me. Lifting Strength: Athletic Level I Peak Human I Irrelevant I Same I Same I I can lift anything I want. Striking Strength: Class KJ I Class MJ I True Infinity I Same I Same I Striking Strength is not a thing to me. Durability: Street Level I Small Building Level I No Carer LV Stamina: Medium I High I SO DAMN HIGH Range: Melee Range I Above Melee I SO DAMN HIGH Standard Equipment: Pocket Knife, Laptop, Fists, Pistol. Intelligence: Medium. Weaknesses: Laptop will explode if the length of the page is too high I Even though he can take many attacks in real life, he might push himself too far and faint without knowing. I Can get himself banned on a wiki. (Shitposting made him banned one time, Being a dingus made him banned the second time.) I Normal Human Weaknesses in real life. I Nothing else. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dempsey Roll Gazelle Punch Shitpost Blazer Spam Overload Hardcore MLG Gaming Blast. MLG Gaming Focus. You are a clevveerrrr betch- His most haxiest move, it ignores every strength the opponent has, even if they have the ability to ignore hax. Hacking Overload Deadly Hook Deadly Hook Combo Others Notable Victories: Colossal Quote (Barely, after he got to the bottom it all went purple and red.) Notable Losses: The Ultimate Colossal Quote (Literally just saw a white void.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Infinite Spammy Category:Class Bread Category:Derp Category:Derpity Derp Derp Derp Deerp